


Lineage

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows who he is, even if she doesn't know his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lineage

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the 20in20 at Castleland, prompt #8: Smile.

The unidentified male victim is found in an alley behind a dumpster. His wallet is still in his pocket, although it contains only a few bills and a tattered family photograph. No cards or ID.

Beckett doesn’t need to wait for Lanie to run tests to know that a partial DNA match will be found in their elimination database. As soon as she saw the photograph, she knew who this man was, even if she didn’t know his name.

In death, John Doe’s face is slack and expressionless, but in the image he is happy.

He shares his son’s smile.


End file.
